


Edge.

by footballffbarbiex



Category: Noah Centineo - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex (male), Public Foreplay, Strong Language, Vaginal Sex, delayed orgasm (edging), detailed sex scene, hints at daddy!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footballffbarbiex/pseuds/footballffbarbiex
Summary: You’ve teased Noah while away and he’s gonna make sure you learn your lesson.





	Edge.

Noah was unlike anyone else you’d dated before.  
He had an air of innocence, the type that fooled your parents into thinking he was a good boy. The type to only want to hold your hand and give you long, lingering kisses as he brought you home on time. It wasn’t a lie, he _was_ a good boy but you loved it when he was bad. He could change that image within seconds. He’d swap his boyish charm to filth at the drop of a hat. He could kiss you, leave your legs weak and trembling, he could tell you how beautiful you looked and would wait for the smile to appear on your face before telling you “how much more beautiful you’d look with my cock in your throat.”

He loved to whisper exactly what he wanted to do to you while out in public just to see you become hot and flustered. He loved to tell you how hard you make him when he’s away filming. The two of you weren’t against pleasuring yourselves on video call while he was away. You loved making him moan as he watched as your fingers move in and out of you, the way he’d bite his lip as he tried not to be too vocal as he took his hard cock in his hand and wanked, that he could alert those in the rooms on either side of his.

You loved his filthy mouth. Especially when he was deep inside of you, fucking you into oblivion. It was the hottest thing you’d ever heard. And tonight was no exception. He’d come home after several weeks of filming and declared he was hungry and wanted to take you out. He’d been excited, clutching your hand as he pulled you towards the subway. His hands were on you the whole time; either on your waist, in your hair, cupping your jaw or on your ass.  
He didn’t mind PDA but fully understands time and place is essential. As the carriages fill and empty, he uses his hands accordingly. Little did you know, this would be the start of the teasing that he had in mind.  


“Fuck I’ve missed you baby,” he says several minutes after your main course is placed in front of you both.  
“I’ve missed you too.” He licks his lips, his eyes glancing around to see if anyone is looking. He pushes his plate closer to yours and moves his cutlery before shuffling his seat closer. “Noah, no.” You know where this is going and despite your words saying no, your core clenches and you feel wetness begin to soak your panties.  


“No? You don’t want my fingers inside that tight pussy of yours?” He whispers, his lips brushing yours and his husky tone driving you crazy. To anyone watching, they’d see a loved-up couple stealing a few kisses between eating their meal. They can’t see the way his hand inches up your thigh or hear the way your breathing catches in your throat. “Because I’ve fucking thought about it every day that I’ve been away.”  
  
You regret wearing a skirt, something that can be easily lifted by him and used against you. You also hate yourself for shifting in your seat and opening your legs further so he has full access to your soaking entrance. “Look at you. You’re saying no but I can feel the heat from between your thighs from where my fingers are. Tell me to stop,” he says suddenly, his eyes meeting yours. As dirty as he was, it brought a smile to your lips that he was still asking permission. You shake your head, you didn’t want him to stop. You wanted his fingers knuckle deep and giving you pleasure. Not that you voice this.  
“In case haven’t told you yet, you look beautiful tonight baby girl,” he smiles at you sweetly despite the actions of his hand.

They continue to inch towards the exact spot where you’re dangerously close to begging him to be. You know he loves to hear you beg, it was something that turned him on. He loved to know he was driving you crazy and loved to hear just how aroused and needy he was making you. “I bet you’re so wet for me already aren’t you and I haven’t even touched you. Just wait until I’m tongue deep and you’re squirting for me.”

Your hand touches his knee and you begin the same journey upwards. “Who says you can touch?” He asks with a raised eyebrow as your fingers dance over his thick cock that’s straining against his jeans. He smirks when he feels your thighs tense as you feel how hard he is for you already. “You like that? Knowing how much I want you?” He asks as his fingers stroke over the edging of your panties. The gentle, ever so light touch sends ripples of need throughout you. He rub over your clothed clit. Your hips buck instantly, needing to feel more of him.

The hand gripping your fork tightens and you swallow hard, snapping your head to face him. “Noah.” You mutter as a warning though you’re not sure if its for him to continue without teasing or to stop because you’ll not make it very long if he continues and you’d really rather not ruin a restaurant chair with your orgasm. “Don’t do this. Not here” You try to distract yourself by stabbing at your food and shoving it into your mouth as quickly as possible.

You curse yourself for telling him one night that you’d always wanted to tease or be teased whilst out having dinner. Where neither of you could stop the other and you’d have to accept whatever it was that they wanted to do. Within reason. It was much easier for him to play and have fun, his hand gestures much more subtle than the way your hand would be as it stroked his impressive sized cock.  
  
“I’m not doing anything.” He plays it innocent. “Looks like you’re hungry.” Noah comments as his fingers brush over your clit again. You let the breath out through your nose and you concentrate on chewing the best you can. You have to get through this meal. You’ve just got to. Your eyes dart around the room, checking that no one has noticed what’s happening. You know they can’t see anything, the tablecloth drapes over the edge and covers your lap. There’s no way anyone can see your skirt pushed up to your hips and two of his fingers rubbing over your swollen nub and dragging them down your slit. He probes your entrance through your panties and the low throaty groan he voices makes you throb. “God you’re so wet.”

You grind yourself into his fingers, needing more pressure than he’s currently giving you. His underwear covered fingers enter you slightly, teasing you, wanting to see how far you’ll let him go. In retaliation, palm him through his jeans, running your finger and thumb over the swollen head of his cock, smiling to yourself when you hear his moan.  
“What’s wrong baby? Wish it was my tongue instead of my fingers?” You ask him.  
“What’s wrong princess?” he says in the same tone as you, “want my dick where my fingers are?” he gives you a hard stare, the two fingers he’s been teasing you with pause but you feel the last two pull the side of your underwear aside and only then does he move the two partially inserted ones. With your pussy full exposed to anyone who may drop something to the floor and look under the tablecloth, Noah brushes two same two fingers over your wet folds.

He licks his lips and hisses at just how wet you are. “Well baby, looks like you’re dripping for me.” His wet fingers circle your sensitive nub, coating it in your juices until they find the spot that has your legs shaking. He pauses there, keeping at exactly the right pace that builds your climax as he leisurely begins to fork his own food and takes a mouthful. He raises his eyebrow as he looks at you, daring you to make a noise. When you don’t, he presses a little harder, smiling when you whimper slightly. Pulling your hand away from his crotch, you reach for your wine glass and take a lengthy gulp of it.

He grins to himself as he feels your legs tremble against his and hears the way your breath quickens and deepens. The knot in your stomach tightens, your toes curl in your shoes and your legs begin to shake as your orgasm almost reaches it’s peak when he pulls his fingers from you. He waits as you seethe at him.  
“What the fuck was that?” You ask.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” He says as he pushes the food around on his plate. Despite him having much less time to eat than you have, he’s almost cleared his. He takes another mouthful and cheerfully eats it as his fingers drag down your core and dip inside just enough for you to feel it, just enough for your walls to close around his digits, wanting them inside you for some sort of relief.

“Look at you baby, you’re such a mess.”  
“There’s teasing,” you hiss at him, “and there’s being a jackass.”  
“Well, baby.” He says, his fingers plunging into you as deeply as they can go. They slide into you effortlessly and you’re not oblivious to the soft wet sound of his knuckles hitting your skin as they become coating in your juices as he pumps his fingers in and out of you. “You shouldn’t have been naughty and played while I was away. I specifically told you not to and I said you’d be rewarded if you were a good girl.”

Noah slows his fingers, gently slipping them in and out of you, occasionally scissoring them out to stretch you out before pushing his fingers back inside you; curling them upwards and brushing them against your g-spot. Not fully, just enough for you to feel it.  
It seemed like such a good idea, sending him nudes, sending him pictures of your hand between your thighs and videos of you in the dark, whimpering his name, telling him how good you felt. How wet you were and how much you wanted to choke on his dick. He didn’t need to see your face or see between your legs to know you were playing, that you were getting yourself off. He could hear it in your voice. Noah knew it wasn’t put on or faked. He knew you were coming, your orgasm spurting through your fingers as he called his name out. And to deprive him of that sight? Well, it was worth a punishment for, or so you thought at the time. Now he was here, teasing, edging you and taking his time with such glee, you began to doubt if it really was worth it after all.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper as his thumb begins to circle your clit in time with his fingers. It’s a disgustingly pleasurable mix and you feel your orgasm taking shape once more. They move together with such precision that you hate him for knowing your body so well. He stops again as you near your release. “I’m so sorry. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to make it up to you? Is that what this is?”  
“Eat up.” He answers, fully removing his hand and pulling your underwear back into place. He spoons the last forkful into his mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing before lifting the two fingers to his mouth and sucks on them, licking your wetness from them.

You glare at him as you stab at your food. “You’re leaving me like this? All to make a _fucking_ point.” You stab at your food again angrily. The pleasure he’d given you now merely a memory, though your core still pulses. Unbel-fucking-ievable. “if you think I’m giving you anything later then you’re mistaken.” He says nothing, just smirks at you before downing the rest of his own drink. You finish the rest of your food, drink the rest of your wine and adjust your skirt before standing up.

Smoothing it down over your thighs, you get to your feet and stalk towards the entrance. “Dinner is on you by the way,” you call out to him over your shoulder before pushing open the doors and heading onto the street but not before you hear his chuckling behind you.

He catches up to you within minutes, his fingers lacing with yours. You want to pull your hand away but in all honesty, you’ve missed feeling his hand in yours, even if it’s just loosely.  
“Are you still mad?” He asks you after a few minutes.  
“No.” You are.  
“So you’ll not want me to fuck you then.”  
“You’ll probably only put the tip in and stop then too.” You comment bitterly causing him to laugh.

Things didn’t get easier as you’d travelled home. There were less people in the carriages than earlier, but you could feel his stare. His hand skims over the skin between your knee and the hem of your skirt, though it never ventures higher, it keeps you on edge and thinking of what he’d done over dinner.  
No sooner had the key turned in the door to your apartment, he’s pushing you through it. He slams the door closed and you against the wall, his body pinning yours as his lips meet your neck.  
  
You barely have time to gasp when he sucks on your pulse point, his hands slowly run down over your ribs and rests on your hips, stopping you from bucking them towards him. He nibbles your skin, his teeth graze you, his tongue soothes it before he kisses lower.  
“Noah.” You moan softly. He pulls away from you briefly before claiming your mouth with his. He kisses you with unexpected softness. His lips moving against yours, with such need that you almost buckle beneath him. When you moan again, he slips his tongue between your open lips and deepens the kiss.

You reach up, grip his hair and hold him closely to you. You can’t move your body away from the wall but it doesn’t stop you from circling your hips against him or feel his hardening cock against your hip as you do so.  
“Noah please.” You whine.  
“Tell me what you want.” He says, nipping at your jaw.  
“I need you. Fuck I need you inside me and I need you to make me cum.”  
“Is that all?” He asks, his mouth dipping lower. “Strip. But leave this.” He adds, motioning to your pleated mini skirt. 

You make quick work of your clothes. Almost tearing them from your body in attempt to please your boyfriend. You stand before him in only the skirt, your thighs now coated with your wetness, more so as his eyes skim over you. There was something sexy about the way Noah always looked at you. The two of you were by no means virgins before getting together, but when he casts his eyes over you? It’s like no one else existed. He hungrily stares at you, his eyes dropping to your breasts. You hated them and were always insecure but he wastes no time by sucking a nipple between his lips and tongues it into a hard peak.

You moan, your hands gripping his hair as one of his hands tweaks at the other. He playfully bites at you, releasing your nipple with a wet pop before crossing over to the other. He repeats it, your back arching to his mouth, needing to finally feel him where you’ve been wanting him. He kisses his way between your breasts, over your stomach as both of his hands run up your legs to your inner thighs. You shiver uncontrollably as his hands and mouth move closer and closer to your pussy and he kneels before you.

His hands push your skirt up, just like in the restaurant only this time, you’re fully exposed to him. He smirks to himself, pressing his lips to your inner thigh and nibbles his way up to your folds before starting again on the other thigh. When his mouth reaches your core again, he swipes his tongue over your clit, your head falls back and you moan. He flicks his tongue down and licks at the wetness there oh so briefly before sitting back on his heels.  
“Changed my mind. I’ll savour it another day.” He doesn’t give you a moment to think, his arms are around your waist, pulling you to the floor. He straddles your chest as he unbuckles his belt with one hand and unbuttons and unzips his jeans with the other.

“You said you wanna make it up to me?” You didn’t think his voice could drop deeper or huskier but it has. His eyes darken as he pushes his jeans down slightly and reaches into his boxers to pull his cock from them. “Then open your mouth baby girl and take this.” His hand works the head of his cock. You watch as his fist circles it, pumping it in ways you wish your hands would. He leans forward, placing a hand above your head on the floor and angles the tip of his thick dick to your lips. Your tongue flicks over the tip, laps over the slit and licks away at the small beads of pre-cum there.

Your eyes meet his as you sink your lips over the head and take the first two inches with ease.  
“Fuck, ” Noah groans as you continue to take him into your mouth, your eyes closing and your gag reflex kicking in as he nudges the back of your throat. “That’s it baby, just like that.” His hips move, slipping his erection in and out of your mouth. You know he’s holding back, that he really wants to fuck your mouth the way he would bury himself inside of your core but the sight of him straddling you, watching his cock sink in and out of your lips is enough.

Noah’s breathing deepens, his stare firmly on your lips as he watches himself move within you. Noah loved to watch himself penetrate you, though when he’s inside of your core he prefers to watch your face. Knowing he was getting off on the sight of you as well as the feel of you is something that never failed to turn you on too.  
He pushes his luck, his hips inching forward more until he’s fully inside your mouth and throat. Your eyes stream, your throat tries to close up, trying to push his thickness from it. When he feels you choke around him he pulls out, spit dangling from the tip to your lips.

You gulp in air, thankful for the ability to breathe again so easily. Tears are still streaming down your cheeks as you look up at him. His hand closes over his length, stroking himself; your spit lubricating it for his large hand as it glides up and down his shaft before curving over the head and back down again. You can’t stop staring and you feel your clit throb. “See, what I’m tryin’ to figure out, is how to fuck you.” The raspy voice that drives you crazy at the best of times, let alone while you watch his hand work on his dick, has goosebumps erupting over you as you wonder exactly what he has in mind.  
“I’d have thought you’d figure out how to have sex by now. Poor boy.” You tease. He narrows his eyes at you.  
“Oh baby,” he leans forward, his lips brushing your ear, “and to think I was considering taking it easy on you.”

Noah moves quickly, his hand leaves his cock and he pushes to his feet. He pauses to pull his boxers back up, covering his length before he grasps your wrist and pulls you to your feet too and leads you through your home to the bedroom. He shoves your shoulder, knocking you backwards onto the bed and covers your body with his. His lips are on yours, kissing you hard and passionately. You lock your feet around his waist and cross them over at the ankles at his lower back. You fist his hair, ensuring he stays in place to kiss you harder.

You love kissing him. Love how he pours everything he’s feeling whether it’s happy, pissed off or sad, everything goes into it. There were times where he’d given you a half assed kiss but once you’d rang your tongue over his bottom lip and nibbled on it, he’d moaned and given you so much more and everything you’d wanted. Noah had the ability to leak you completely weak from his kisses alone but team it with what he’s doing now? Grinding his hardened dick between your open legs, rubbing against your clit with his covered length, it sends you into a frenzy.  
“Noah please, stop playing and just fuck me.”  
He looks down at you and smiles. “I love it when you come undone. But since you asked so nicely by saying please…” he leans back on his heels and runs his hands down your sides. “Turn over, on your knees.”

You comply, getting to your knees and dropping your face to the mattress. He runs his hands over your exposed back, following your spine until it reaches the waistband of your skirt. He flips the skirt up, it pans out over your back rather than covering your ass. You open your legs wider and he groans.  
“Fuck you have such a beautiful pussy, I know I said I wouldn’t but when it’s there all tempting and shit,” you feel him move behind you, his palms now pressing against the backs of your thighs as you wait for him to do _something_. He kisses around his hand and nibbles his way from your thighs to your wet folds.

You groan, push your ass back and force your pussy against his mouth needing to feel him. His tongue pushes through your lips and laps at the wetness there again. You shudder against him as his tongue drives inside of you, darting in and out earning him a low moan from you as you bury your face into the sheets. You feel him move, a hand leaves your thigh and grabs your hair, jerking your head back.  
“When I’m eating you out I want to hear you. You don’t deserve my mouth after all,” his body moves, you can’t work out what he’s doing until you feel his tip pushing through your folds. “Just know, we could have had nice sex.” He says, pushing into you, stretching your walls around him to their fullest as you take his thick cock within you. “But no, you had to tease,” he says, pausing for you to get used to being filled by him. When you circle your pussy against him and push back to let him know he can begin to move, he pulls out half way and slams back into you, “you had to drive me crazy and make me so hard.” He thrusts into you again and again as he says each word. “You made me want you and that whore mouth of yours.”

You want to drop your head again, but his hand continues to fist your hair, holding your head up and forcing each and every noise that escapes your lips to fill the room and cause his cock to throb within you. He replaces his hand, moving it from your leg to your waist to get a better grip, enabling him to enter you harder and deeper each time. “You like that babygirl? When I fuck you like this?” You want to reply “yes daddy,” after he too had confessed the idea of you calling him so turned him on. If he was denying you any sort of pleasure then you’d deny him satisfaction in this way too.  
“Yes,” you pant, “yes I love it when you fuck me like this.” you meet his thrusts halfway, pushing yourself back as he drives his hips forward, pounding into you with such force you think your knees may give way.

You cry out his name repeatedly while his hips slam home. No-one made you feel as desired as Noah had. Even now as he fucks his frustrations out on you, you know it’s because you made him feel this way by sending him those nudes, those videos of you touching yourself and whimpering his name.  
“Do you wanna cum for me?” He all but whispers.  
“Uh huh,” is all you can manage as you bite down hard on your lip. His hand leaves your hair, and slips down your back, over your hip and between your legs. His fingertips brush over your swollen nub and causes your legs to quiver. The hand that holds onto your waist inches forward, spreading out over your stomach and holding you still, pulling you back onto his cock as he drills into you. His fingers circle in the same pace as he enters you.

Your mouth drops open, your eyes begin to blur and any dwindling flickers of heat that were before burst throughout your body, setting every nerve alight. The sensation of his cock filling you completely, how he continues to talk to you, telling your how fucking amazing you feel around his dick, how you’re so sexy and that he loves you, you’re on the brink of your orgasm. “Don’t you dare cum until I tell you to.” He demands. He bucks his hips, the sound of your skin slapping together hits your ears as you try to hold it back, not wanting to break another of his rules. You want to finish, you need to finish and he can so very easily take that away from you within seconds. “Are you ready? You gonna cum for me right…” you know he’s close, his pace is altering and he’s hitting you deeper than before, “now.” He says, his fingers slapping against your clit and your climax hits. Your vision distorts, no noise leaves your mouth but you feel your orgasm drip from you as you pulse and clench around him.  
Expletives fall from Noah’s tongue and he follows in four deep, hard thrusts, spilling everything that he can give you inside of you. You slump forward, pulling your body away from him and feel him pull out as a result.  
“Tell me something,” he says, his breathing uneven, “have you learnt your lesson?”  
You turn your head to look at him. He’s simply beautiful post-sex. “If I’m going to pull a stunt like that again make sure it’s a long time before you come home so you forget?” You grin at him and flutter your lashes.  
“Wrong answer. Damn woman, what am I going to do with you?”  
“Feed me, love me and fuck me.”  
“You’re perfect. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He pulls his boxers up, leans forward and presses his lips to yours.


End file.
